1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid-state imaging devices and electronic apparatus. Specifically, the present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device and electronic apparatus in which plural pixels corresponding to different colors are included in one pixel unit and the pixel units are disposed in a matrix in the imaging area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor image sensors typified by complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors are desired to include more pixels, i.e. achieve reduction in the pixel size and increase in the number of pixels in the same image area. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-160973 discloses a solid-state imaging device having a microlens, a color filter, and an aperture of a light blocking film that are disposed with the amount of shift calculated based on the output angle defined with the image height and the exit pupil distance and the film thickness from the microlens to a light receiving part. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-78258 discloses a solid-state imaging device in which the sensitivity setting is changed on a color-by-color basis. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 62-42449 discloses a solid-state imaging device in which the aperture area of a light blocking film is made different depending on the color. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-288107 discloses a solid-state imaging device in which a color filter is so disposed as to be shifted to thereby prevent the occurrence of color shading.